The present invention relates generally to tack, and more specifically to a caveson for use with horses in which the caveson allows for limited movement of the horse""s mouth.
A bridle made of a framework of leather straps and having a bit is placed on a horse""s head and used by a rider to control the horse""s movement. Control or communication with the horse is achieved by pulling on the reins, which are attached to the bridle and thereby transmit pressure to the horse""s head through the bridle and the bit. A caveson fits underneath the bridle to prevent the horse from avoiding the action of the bit by opening its mouth. Accordingly, training a horse to accept a bit and a bridle is essential for proper communication and control of a horse throughout its life.
A caveson is thus positioned on a horse for the purpose of ensuring that the horse holds a bit correctly in its mouth, with the caveson preventing the horse from excessively opening its mouth while being ridden. Further, a caveson aids in training a horse to accept a bridle and bit. By virtue of inhibiting the level to which the horse can open its mouth, a caveson also controls breathing and the tendency for the horse to run away with its rider.
A caveson resembles a well fitting halter and includes a circular segment comprised of a noseband and a jaw strap which together encircle the horse""s jaw and a retaining strap or headstall that holds the noseband in position. The noseband, secured relatively tightly around the horse""s nose by the jaw strap, acts on the horse""s nasal bone to control and guide the horse. The impact on the horse is determined by the tightness of the jaw strap on the underside of the noseband.
Because of its use as a training device, the caveson noseband is traditionally made of a rigid, inelastic material, such as thick bridle leather, nylon or metal. In some instances, the caveson can include even harsher materials on the noseband such as metal studs, to encourage the horse to keep its mouth closed while being ridden. While some rigid cavesons include padding on the underside of the noseband to improve comfort, the caveson materials themselves are rigid and inelastic to prevent opening of the horse""s mouth.
However, some horses are not easily trained or accepting of these rigid cavesons. Rigid or harsh cavesons used to provide negative reinforcement during training often proves unsuccessful in achieving results. The use of a rigid caveson is painful and uncomfortable for the horse, and may be ineffective in training and lead to less inverted working attitudes (head up).
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention to provide a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter which will allow limited movement of the horse""s mouth during training and allow the horse to adapt gently to the concept of a mouth constraint. It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a caveson in which the noseband is comprised at least in part of a resilient material, allowing enough movement of the horse""s mouth to prevent pain or discomfort while exerting progressive and constant pressure on the horse""s nose when the horse opens his mouth or crosses his jaw, ensuring that the trainer or rider maintains control and communication with the horse through the bit.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a caveson with an adjustable jaw strap thereby permitting a trainer or rider to vary the circumference of the circular portion of the caveson according to the size of the horse""s nose. It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a caveson with an adjustable headstall thereby permitting a trainer or rider to vary the size of such headstall allowing the caveson to be fitted and used on more than one horse.
It is a further objective of the caveson of the present invention that the caveson jaw strap may optionally be made of at least in part a resilient material to allow limited movement of the horse""s mouth while acting in cooperation with the caveson noseband to exert progressive and constant pressure on the horse""s nose, ensuring the horse""s mouth is sufficiently closed to properly engage with the bit. It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter that optionally includes a headstall made at least in part of a resilient material to further provide comfort to the horse while working with the noseband and the jaw strap to maintain pressure on the horse""s nose.
The caveson of the present invention must also be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the cavason of the present invention, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the caveson of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The disadvantages and limitations of the background art discussed above are overcome by the present invention. With this invention, a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter is provided which consists of a circular segment that is fitted around the horse""s nose and a headstall, attached to the circular segment and placed behind the horse""s ears to secure the caveson on the horse""s head.
The circular segment includes an upper portion consisting of a noseband, having first and second ends, and a lower portion consisting of a jaw strap, also having first and second ends, with the first ends of the noseband and the jaw strap secured to each other and the second ends of the noseband and the jaw strap secured to each other, thereby forming the circular segment. In the preferred embodiment, the noseband is secured to the jaw strap by permanently stitching the ends together.
The noseband of the caveson of the present invention is constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material, allowing the noseband to yield slightly in response to movement of the horse""s mouth. In the preferred embodiment, the noseband is constructed of two layers of resilient material, placed directly on top of each other and affixed together permanently by stitching or other well-known methods. In an alternate embodiment, the noseband of the caveson of the present invention is constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material that not only exhibits elastic properties but which also imparts softness and conformability to the shape of the horse""s nose at the points of contact, such as woven elasticized materials.
The jaw strap of the caveson of the present invention includes an adjustment mechanism for securing the circular segment around the horse""s nose and varying the circumference of the circular segment. In the preferred embodiment, the jaw strap includes a buckle that allows the circular segment to be adjusted in circumference, depending upon the size of the horse""s nose and the amount of pressure on the horse""s nose required by the trainer or rider. In the preferred embodiment, the buckle is positioned within the jaw strap such that when the buckle is fastened to the desired circumference, it is located on the underside of the horse""s nose.
The caveson of the present invention also includes a headstall which consists of a strap having first and second ends which are relatively secured to the circular segment of the caveson on opposite sides thereof so that the headstall forms a loop which runs from one side of the circular segment to a location behind the horse""s ears, and back to the opposite side of the circular segment. The headstall also includes means for adjusting the size thereof and for ensuring that the headstall is securely fitted behind the ears of the horse. In the preferred embodiment, the headstall consists of two segments, each segment having first and second ends, wherein the first ends are each secured to the circular portion of the caveson on opposite sides of the horse""s nose, and the second ends are fastened together by a buckle. In this embodiment, the length of each segment is such that when the buckle is fastened, the buckle is located on the side of the horse""s head.
In alternate embodiments, either the jaw strap or the headstall, or both, may be constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material, allowing additional movement of the horse""s mouth.
In yet another embodiment, the caveson is provided with an additional component, namely a crown piece strap which is connected at each end to opposite sides of the headstall, and is located so as to run along the forehead of the horse. This crown piece may be constructed of leather or any other commonly used material known in the art.
In further alternative embodiments, the caveson is provided with a second circular segment that is connected to first circular segment at a point on the noseband of the caveson that is directly on the bridge of the horse""s nose and extends around the horse""s chin in front of the bit, encircling the horse""s nose. The second circular segment may also be constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material, allowing for additional control over movement of the horse""s mouth.
It may therefore be seen that the caveson of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a comfortable and humane caveson that can be used for training horses and thereafter, wherein the noseband is constructed in part of a resilient material that allows movement of the horse""s mouth while also acting in conjunction with the jaw strap to apply light and continuous pressure to the horse""s nose, encouraging the horse to keep its mouth closed while being ridden. It may thus be seen that the present invention provides a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter without the need for harsh, painful, and inelastic components previously seen in the prior art.
The caveson of the present invention is of a construction which is both durable and long lasting, and which will require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its lifetime. The caveson of the present invention is also of inexpensive construction to enhance its market appeal and to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the caveson of the present invention are achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.